


You are prepared! 你准备好了！

by Augathra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shadows of Argus, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 为阿古斯之影的尴尬剧情解释了一丢丢，然后就是蛋总为了让卡逗放松些，酱酱酿酿。直到大法师晕过去……





	You are prepared! 你准备好了！

**Author's Note:**

> 7.3的剧情看完之后，一言难尽，我在镶金里各种帖子吐槽够多了。  
> 虽然我不是圣光信仰RP玩家，但对于弗洛尔通过泽拉这个角色设定来动摇圣光信仰，通过low图拉扬来衬托蛋总，很不是滋味。打个比方，你要写主角很聪明，不是写周边的人都是蠢货来反衬的，这种写法只能说明作者自己智商不够。  
> 不谈别的了，否则我该写个小论文分析了，只推荐一个镶金的帖子，关于圣光被黑的分析：《都在说圣光，那么我就来梳理一下佛洛尔在这个大版本到底对圣光信仰做了些什么吧》，我的想法就在4楼。作为一个传统DND的爱好者是很不希望魔兽走爽文路线的。
> 
> 吐槽归吐槽，蛋卡的cp还是要写的！我也想通过同人来尽量justify剧情，而且7.3虽然卡逗正式平稳退休了，很多小梗还是挺有意思的。  
> 文章开始，请大家一定要听听这段视频，这是梗的由来，我自己录的：“传送门”  
> 反复点击蛋总，他在“激怒”状态下的反应，超……搞笑！（7.25你点他没反应的）  
> PS：再次建议大家中文文本+英文语音。以下是我听的文本↓比较简单，应该不会有错  
> You are not prepared. X2（无聊语气笑抽我了）  
> Your persistence is hardly surprising.  
> I will not be touched by rabble such as you.  
> YOU ARE NOT PRE-- What's that? Am I denying yousomething? Bah. You know nothing of true longing.
> 
> 另外，根据后来伊利丹的小说，恶魔猎手是真的没有视觉的（和蛋总一样眼球被烧了），DH所看到的东西基本=永久开“灵视”的效果，没有色彩，只有轮廓等。  
> 之前的文为爽，都会描写成正常视力，这次是按照原样来写，比较情趣。至于过于长的爪子和利齿，嗯，意思一下意思一下，否则肉文最后都得血淋淋了。  
> PS：蛋总的手在接图拉扬跳劈的时候流血了，邪能绿，那么，精液也……咳咳

 “你还没…哼…准备好。”

“你~还~没~准~备~好。”

“作为法师你的‘坚持不懈’毫不令我意外。”

“像你这种垃圾没有资格碰我。”

“你！还！没！尊——什么？我破坏了你的期待？哼，你根本不知道何为真正的渴望。”

光与暗之子一脸不耐烦地双手抱臂看着嬉皮笑脸的大法师西吉尔，翅膀怒展，似乎觉得露出“威慑”姿态就能把不断骚扰他的指挥官给吓走。

控制台下方大厅，大法师卡德加躲在永远站得笔直的光铸守护者高大身形背后，内心暗暗地为西吉尔翘起大拇指。不得不承认，卡德加挺喜欢看到喜欢独来独往的伊利丹一副恨不得掐西吉尔却又无可奈何的样子。

尽力缩起身子的大法师想起自己和伊利丹在破碎海滩互相斗嘴的片段，本来只是笑话的心情灰暗了些，他在内心叹了口气，趁着伊利达雷之主还没感知到自己的存在，悄然离开了。

然而，卡德加那点对付肯瑞托的隐蔽技巧，在恶魔猎手面前可是完全不够“看”的。

法师并没有注意到紧随身后的“视线”，以及伊利丹丢给西吉尔的话：“你们法师都这么惹人烦吗？”

 

维迪卡尔跃迁至阿古斯后，除了刚开始建立克罗库恩营地以及执行部分危险的剿灭任务，热爱探索的卡德加一反常态很少主动到地面上去，而是把时间消磨在楼下飞船矩阵核心附近。

这里当然没有紫罗兰城塞的宽敞与华美装饰，但引擎发出的类似白噪音的嗡鸣让最近脑海里塞满了各种乱绪的卡德加能够平静下来。另一个星球，无穷无尽的燃烧军团，图拉扬与奥蕾莉亚，命运之子伊利丹……

“I'm blind but not deaf。”本来准备开始研究虚空熔炉附魔效果的卡德加被熟悉的嘲讽腔调拉回到现实。 **（注1）**

蹄子敲击金属地板的节奏，不紧不慢，直接踩在卡德加的心上。

“你的呼吸声太重，憋笑的动作太大。”

大法师翻了个白眼，是的，是的，这艘船上怎么可能有动静逃得过伊利丹的耳力。

“你很久没来找我了。”

卡德加窘迫起来，自从来到阿古斯，他们两人就一直处在知晓对方存在却从不曾交谈的点头示意模式，法师没想到对方会先打破僵局，虽然其实他自己总在有意无意地暗中“偷窥”恶魔猎手。

“你知道的，”大法师叹了口气，“发生了太多事情，我需要……理一理。”

“你在担心。”伊利丹用的是陈述语气，“为艾泽拉斯，也为面前的阿古斯。”

“我只是希望六人议会其他成员都没事。”卡德加的皱起眉，然后又突然手抓起了银发，音调升高，“我在说什么啊。他们一定会没事的，他们可都是强大的大法师！没错，绝对不会有事的。”

伊利达雷之主摆出经典的冷笑表情，双手抱胸靠在了墙上：“哦？”

卡德加心虚地加上了一句：“我一定要相信我们会有希望。”

伊利丹冷哼了一声：“你动摇了。”

“我……”卡德加觉得自己装不下去了，“我只是考虑得比较多而已。”

大法师侧过头似乎想起了什么：“虽然我去过德拉诺两次，但跳上德莱尼的船舰，横跨宇宙来到燃烧军团的大本营……幸好我的头发全白了，莫德拉说白头发让我看起来蛮威严的。” **（注2）**

伊利丹站直身子走向卡德加，他宽大的恶魔锐爪轻轻抚摸起老法师在紫色光线下反射出银样质感的短发：“看起来是否威严我不知道，但摸起来确实很柔软。”

恶魔猎手小心地不让爪子刺伤法师，只用指腹摩挲着卡德加的发丝。

在内心感慨着好久没有享受到爱抚了，卡德加不自觉地凑近了些，像只被摸舒服的猫不想让主人停下，他伸出手想要握住伊利丹，当指尖触碰到恶魔猎手缠住手掌的布条时：“疼吗？” **（注3** **）**

伊利丹想要抽开手，却发现大法师固执地不肯放开，他只好扬起眉：“我想大主教更疼一些。”

“伊利丹……”卡德加一边解开布料查看伤势，一边无奈地为好友说上两句话：“图拉扬毕竟是位圣骑士，他在泽拉的指引下带领圣光军团作战千年了——“

恶魔猎手冷冷地看着法师试图利用奥术之力加速伤口附近的时间，以提高愈合速度：“圣光没办法治愈我的伤疤，唯有邪能之力才行。” **（注4）**

卡德加梗住了，他不知道伊利丹口中的“圣光”是否在意指泽拉，他也不这个“伤疤”是指手上物理性的创口，还是他作为恶魔猎手只能靠吞噬邪能生物体恢复的事实。

大法师放弃了徒劳的治疗，转而用指尖在那条颇深的伤疤周边抚过：“原来的图拉扬并不是这样的。”

皮肉重新生长带来的瘙痒感被轻柔的按摩缓解了，新伤口附近总是格外敏感，哪怕是最轻柔的接触都能带来酥麻，伊利丹舔了舔嘴唇，想让卡德加的手摸一摸别的地方。

大法师专注于眼前的“工作”，以及几十年前的回忆：“那还是在第二次兽人战争的时候，洛丹伦的法奥主教挑选出优秀的牧师训练成首批圣骑士，推荐给洛萨当副官，图拉扬是他们之中最年轻的一个。”

伊利丹对于人类历史漠不关心，然而很少听见卡德加讲述自己过去经历的他，没有作声。

“我和洛萨与每一个圣骑都谈了很久，最后，我俩同时选中了图拉扬，”卡德加仰头看向伊利丹，“知道为什么吗？”

没等恶魔猎手开口，卡德加就笑着自问自答了：“因为他的信仰之力是最差的。乌瑟尔那种笃信者太过于坚定，很多士兵无法忍耐，达索汉和提里奥也是，信仰会让他们在执行计策时犹豫。图拉扬不是最虔诚的，但却因此更灵活，更具有超越信仰的智慧。“

“哼，大主教对于圣光的信仰之力比活了万年之久的维纶更坚定呢。”

“人是会变的，”卡德加让自己的手指与伊利丹的手指交缠，“他之所以对泽拉的“预言”如此坚信不移，必定是在这千年间有段特殊的经历让他在渺茫的未来中看到了希望。所以他才会为圣光奋战至今，才会相信胜利是必然的，只不过需要……完成某个环节。“ **（注5）**

“命运。”伊利丹的语气里的讽刺扑面而来。

“我……我不相信命运，就和你一样。”卡德加把伊利丹的手捏得紧了些。

“麦迪文，我的老师，”大法师有些艰难地念出了那个名字，“用他的生命证明了命运并非不可挣脱。”

伊利丹的目光扫过卡德加脖子上那个模糊的圆圈影像，他曾经在做爱的时候抚摸过，那是个皮质的项圈，当他用手指勾住项圈，从背后操着卡德加的时候，他能摸出皮圈内侧刻着的字母“MA”——麦迪文·埃兰（Medivh Aran）——伊利丹并不介意卡德加的“主人（Master／老师）”是否和自己一样扯着项圈操过他，现在的卡德加已放下过去，那只漆黑的渡鸦也不知飞到哪个世界去了。

“我还记得在杀死他之后，洛萨安慰我说，我们都只是庞大阴谋中的一颗棋子，”卡德加陷入了回忆，“可他并不知道，我后来又在卡拉赞看到了麦迪文。”

“未出生之前就被污染，邪恶的种子注定结出苦涩的果实……可他最终还是摆脱了萨格拉斯的附身与守护者的轮回，自由地飞翔于艾泽拉斯，用自己的方式去补偿那些并非是他自己犯下的过错。”

卡德加并笑了笑：“某种意义上，我也挣脱过预言。”

“你？”

“在卡拉赞扭曲的时空中，我看见时间洪流中的自己死在了一片血红扭曲的天空下，兽人基尔罗格也曾预见我为了拯救暴风城自爆牺牲。结果呢，两次踏入了德拉诺，两次死里逃生。”  **（注6）**

大法师摇摇头，收起了难得的叹往昔：“所以说，图拉扬作为圣骑士的反应合情合理。而你的选择，也是如此，你可不是个喜欢被被命运之手强迫的人。”

伊利丹对卡德加缓和情势的分析不置可否，他对别人的评价毫不关心：“可你还是在担心，你不相信我们能战胜燃烧军团，甚至在逃避与我见面。”

大法师放开自己已经微微出汗的手：“你不能要求一个五十多岁的老头子在经历过各种战争之后还能够不感到疲乏，我和艾萨斯也谈到过，这里的能量太过于密集，所以——”

伊利丹抓住大法师的下颚抬起，在他的耳边诱惑道：“我知道有个办法让你放轻松点。”

“那么……告诉我。”卡德加的湛蓝的眼睛颜色变深了些，语气里满是期待。

“Suck me”恶魔猎手用牙尖咬住法师的耳垂。

卡德加“哼”了一声，笑起来：“什么时候吸你的老二都变成一种放松方式了？“

“Well……你试试就知道了。”伊利丹的舌尖刮过卡德加的耳廓，被舔过的耳朵发烧起来，恶魔猎手带着几分勾引的语气让大法师腿软着半跪下来。

看着伊利丹已经支起来的小帐篷，卡德加忍不住笑着摇摇头，然而似乎有想到了些什么，正在解开短裤的手速慢了下来：“……艾萨斯和西吉尔他们随时随地都会回来。”

“那个在抗魔营地都敢主动骑到我身上的大法师哪里去了？”伊利丹急切地脱掉短裤扔到一旁，“今天图拉扬和西吉尔他们都跑去清理泽尼达尔周围新生的恶魔了。”

卡德加脸红了，好吧，某种意义上确实是他主动跳到伊利丹身上的。自从伊利丹在暗夜堡复活后，他们俩就总在拌嘴，一个讨厌带翅膀的恶魔，一个讨厌喜欢鱼人的家伙。

从如何防御基地到派谁去当先锋，两个人在任何一个争论点上都能互相明嘲暗讽。然而，或许正因为这些”冲突”，法师和恶魔猎手反而彼此熟悉起来，“争吵”里冲突成分越来约少，带着暗示的打趣越来越多。口头争锋变为打情骂俏，最后是卡德加主动撕破两人谁都不愿意点破的暧昧，大胆地把两个人邀约的比试放到床上去了。

伊利丹握住已经硬挺的阴茎，让龟头戳到卡德加的脸上，不断渗出的前液在法师的脸颊上留下浅绿色的水痕：“再说，一边担心他们随时会闯进来，一边含着我的老二，不是更为有趣吗？大法师？”

已经变为跪姿的卡德加脑海里浮现出恶魔猎手描述的画面，只感觉自己的阴茎也跳了一下，不得不承认，他喜欢这种随时可能被撞破的刺激感。法师点点头张开嘴，伊利丹顺势就把阴茎塞了进去。

卡德加有点恶心，他本来就很少为伊利丹口交，自从萨格拉斯之墓战役后，一个因为需要安抚达拉然恐慌的民众，一个需要做大量的战前准备，两位首领忙得不可开交，到了阿古斯之后更是因为泽拉的事情连话都没说过。这么长一段时间没有做过爱，卡德加都快要忘记伊利丹的味道了。

大法师放缓呼吸，双手握住恶魔猎手又涨大了一圈的阴茎，小心翼翼地从根部舔了起来，湿热的软肉仔细舔过茎身，然后柔软地包裹住敏感的龟头，灵巧的舌尖刮过凸起。同样许久未能释放的伊利丹呻吟起来，他扶住卡德加的头，想让对方更多地含入自己。

虽然生理上卡德加并不太喜欢给人口交，但手中阴茎的跳动，伊利丹的声音让法师的血液奔流加速，急切地想要取悦另一半，他挺直上半身，手开始揉捏抚摸伊利丹的囊袋，嘴上配合着让舌头尽可能多地卷住阴茎，一直舔到突起的顶端，再用舌根含住着吮吸。恶魔猎手的呼吸急促起来，他用耳力敏锐地捕捉着卡德加湿润口腔被搅弄发出的滋滋水声，更加兴奋地想要顶进法师的喉咙里。

卖力地吸了一会儿，卡德加就觉得大张的下巴开始发酸了。好吧，作为一个有自尊的男人，他还是很嫉妒伊利丹的尺寸的。本来暗夜精灵在体格上就比人类高大健壮许多，而伊利丹作为其中的佼佼者，在彻底恶魔化之后，体型更加魁梧了。

恶魔猎手的快感不断累积着，他显然不太满足于法师放缓的频率，伊利丹双手抓住卡德加的头发，指引着他打开喉咙接受抽插。

喉咙上方的软肉被抵住，卡德加感觉自己快要无法呼吸了，可头顶的抓握又如此不可抗拒，法师放开对于囊袋的抚弄，转而双手扶住伊利丹结实的臀部，配合着指引的节奏调整鼻息，试着更多更深地吞入阴茎。

显然，卡德加是没办法完全含入嘴中的肉棒的，伊利丹右手继续抓住法师的银发，左手握住他的下巴紧捏，尽量让他嘴张得更大一些，让自己的阴茎被柔软的舌头裹住，然后顶进喉咙，享受着法师因为喉咙肌肉咽反射而带来的按摩。

卡德加呜咽着，闭上眼睛放松，暗示自己忽略喉管的不适感，无法吞咽下去的唾液不断溢出嘴角。也许是因为太久没做了，伊利丹很快就达到了顶端，他放缓了频率，有些恋恋不舍地准备释放：“我想射在你脸上。”

大法师喘息着挣脱开：“你知道你的精液是绿色的吧？”

突然失去湿热口腔的抚慰，伊利丹的阴茎只能不断地在法师的脸上蹭来蹭去寻求摩擦：“我想看到你脸上喷满了我精液的样子。”

“提醒你一下，你可‘看’不到这种程度的影像。”卡德加一边轻轻抚摸着恶魔猎手血管凸起的阴茎，一边故意勾起舌尖舔弄龟头却不吞进嘴里。

“但是我可以想象。”恰到好处的撩拨让已经处在边缘的伊利丹忍不住前后摆动着臀部，想要把伶牙利嘴的大法师操到话都说不出来，“而且这样更加美妙。”

说着，恶魔猎手再次捏开卡德加的下巴，把阴茎塞进去直接对着喉咙操了起来。卡德加瞬间有点后悔不应该故意刺激恶魔猎手了，他只能手扶住伊利丹的腰臀，抚摸着遒劲的肌肉，放松喉管，配合吞吐让阴茎深入。

就在卡德加觉得喉咙像着火了一般时，伊利丹一只手抽出阴茎快速撸动着，另一只手抬起法师的下颚，把犹如阿古斯上流动的绿色岩浆般的精液尽数射到卡德加脸上。

重获正常呼吸的大法师使劲咽下嘴里咸腥的体液唾液混合，卡德加咳嗽喘息着身子向后靠坐在墙边，让已经麻木的双腿放松，他嘶哑着声音地问道：“满足了？”

“没有。”伊利丹左手托起卡德加的下巴，右手沿着几绺被精液浸湿的白发向下，在朦胧的灵视下描绘法师的脸：“‘威严’的银发溅上邪能的绿色，你抬头透过被精液所浸透的睫毛看着我——这一切，”伊利丹的拇指划过法师红肿的嘴唇，把顺着脸颊流下的液体推进去：“只会让我想把你让的体内都灌满我的精液，想要‘看’到绿色的液体从你的后穴流出来。”

哦，圣光啊，卡德加对于这种下流话毫无抵抗力，他在内心一边感叹着伊利丹不应期之短，一边满是期待地摇晃着站起来，用袖子把脸给擦干净。

“转过身去。”伊利丹动手“解开”卡德加的法袍。

眼见自己又一件袍子又要报废，大法师摇了摇头：“光纹布可比灌魔丝纹布难弄到多了。”

恶魔猎手向来懒得和在做爱的时候都能絮絮叨叨的卡德加计较：“自己润滑。”

大法师双手撑住维迪卡尔冰冷的金属墙面，默念着自行研究出来的咒语。法师能够召唤出面包与清水，润滑剂也不在话下。卡德加很自觉地头顶住弯起支撑身体的手臂，右手向后伸出为自己扩张，他身上已经有够多伊利丹尖爪留下的痕迹了，他的肠子可受不了这种折腾。

卡德加忘记自己有多久没有被进入了，中指的直接插入引得他后穴猛地闭合，他整个人都往前颤动了一下。大法师发出闷哼，低声咒骂了一句，闭着眼睛按摩着后穴附近的肌肉好让自己放松一些。

伊利丹贴近身体，手掌捏住卡德加的后腰，顺着肌肉的线条上下抚摸着，试图让法师更加投入一些。怕痒的人更加敏感，卡德加身体的防御本能随着伊利丹的爱抚消融，他很快就加入了第二根手指，开始旋转着把肠道撑得更开一些。

伊利丹让牙齿刮过卡德加的后颈，划出一丝红痕，引得怀里的肉体轻颤起来。恶魔猎手对腰的抚摸下滑到了屁股，巨大的手掌整个地把臀肉包裹住反复揉捏按压，卡德加的腿颤抖着，根本没办法集中精神准备自己。

在暗紫色的皮肤衬托下白皙的臀肉在蹂躏后变得粉红，伊利丹扒开法师的臀缝，让卡德加能够顺利把第三根手指插入。没过多久，法师手已经酸得不行了，汗水也从额头渗了出来，他双手扶住墙，低声说道：“伊-伊利丹……”

伊利丹没有满足法师的请求，他只是从后方把卡德加搂在怀里，已经再度硬到紫黑的阴茎在大腿与臀缝之间蹭来蹭去，双手向上滑动，直到指尖按压住法师充血的乳头。伊利丹知道自己无论怎样小心爱抚，爪子一定会划破卡德加的皮肤，然而他也知道，大法师并不讨厌被身体受伤的感觉，反而微妙地享受着被足以留下痕迹的疼痛感。

乳头被捏住，每一次揉动都会催生一股酥麻感向下直蹿到阴茎，卡德加小声地呻吟着，身体向后想要紧紧贴住伊利丹，他需要更多，更多的触摸。

“迫不及待了？”恶魔猎手左手继续玩弄着法师胸前的敏感，右手游走于腰腹与大腿，他知道卡德加如同患有接触饥渴症般需要被爱抚，只要一点点肌肤相触就能让他腿软。

卡德加无声地点点头，哦，圣光，他喜欢这种被身体每一寸都得到注意到的感觉。

“只到这种程度的扩张你会疼的。”

伊利丹扶住了卡德加的胯部，让阴茎在被渗出的润滑剂打湿的臀缝之间磨蹭，龟头时不时试着插入微微开合的小穴，仿佛下一秒就要深插其中。

卡德加心脏加速跳动着，他无比期待着被进入的感觉，却只能压低身子、翘起臀部寻求恶魔猎手故意不肯给予的那根阴茎。

伊利丹可不是个擅长配合的人，他固定住法师的臀部，不让他往后靠，依旧只是慢慢地让已经被前液和润滑剂覆满的阴茎在卡德加前阴和臀肉之间擦动。尽管伊利丹想要立马把爱人操到喊不出声来，面前人类欲求不满摆动身体的样子更加有趣。

卡德加当然知道伊利丹想要什么，他顽固的大脑告诉自己：不要这么快就“认输”！可他燥热空虚的身体却在叫喊着快点塞点东西进来。

恶魔猎手知道如何让自己的猎物屈服，他一只手继续捏住法师的屁股不让他往后推，一只手伸入他两腿之间，抚摸着对方最为细腻敏感的一块肌肤。

“啊……”，没过多久，卡德加就丢盔弃甲了，他呻吟着扭动着臀部，用还没恢复过来的嗓子沙哑着声音求到，“好的，好的，进来吧，进来，求你了。“

低沉带着几分“嘲弄“之意的笑声从喉咙传出，伊利丹扶住阴茎对准后穴直直插了进去，身体撞击法师圆润的臀部发出“啪”的声响。

卡德加高估了自己身体的承受能力，在空虚终于被填满的同时，他吃痛地喊了出来，双腿一软。恶魔猎手也发出闷哼，他一把托住站不住的法师，保持着插入的姿态，缓缓地跪下，让卡德加双腿分开坐在自己大腿上。

“我可是提醒过你的。”伊利丹低头舔了舔法师的后肩，他可以从阴茎被紧紧吸住的程度判断出法师现在的身体有多紧绷。

“该死的，”卡德加小臂趴在墙上，额头贴住冰冷的金属墙面。他小口喘息着，试着习惯身体突然塞入巨大异物的疼痛感，“太…太深了…”

“哦，这明明是大法师你最想要的。”

卡德加简直要苦笑出来了，好吧，大一点、深一点，谁不喜欢呢？。

“你在笑什么？”伊利丹直起身子，让卡德加的双腿张得更开一些。

哪怕正骑在别人的阴茎上，大法师的幽默感也永远在线：“我在试图想点好笑的事情放松自己，比如说，你变成光之子的样子，是不是和洛萨克森一个样，金灿灿的圣光蝙——”

“啊！”还没等卡德加的玩笑结束，他就被结结实实地“捅”了一下。

伊利丹缓慢有力地抽插起来：“看来我操得还不够用力，让你有空去想我的阴茎之外的东西。”

随着阴茎每一次进出，前端的凸起撑开肠道，卡德加总是有着各种奇思的大脑开始混沌起来，他现在只想沉迷于身体被塞满的充实感，只想在脑海里描绘伊利丹龟头的形状……

早就把卡德加身体研究得一清二楚的恶魔猎手很快就找到前列腺，开始加快速度前后摆动臀部，猛烈地撞击那个点。

“啊——”卡德加看见白光在眼前迸发，这次的做爱和以往双方同时达到高潮不同，伊利丹还没怎么享受就开始直接给予刺激了。

法师仰头不断大声呻吟着，恶魔猎手精准而迅速地顶弄让卡德加一时间忘记自己还在维迪卡尔的中心地带，随时都会有光铸兵或者其他勇士进来。

没过多久卡德加就射了出来，白色的浑浊液体喷到飞船紫色的晶体墙面上，伊利丹轻笑了起来：“比我预计的更快。”还处在高潮余韵恍惚状态的大法师这次没能机智地反驳了，只能无力地向后靠在恶魔猎手的怀里缓解疲惫的感觉。

伊利丹并没有开始追寻自己的顶点，而是放缓了抽插的频率，继续攻击着法师的前列腺。

“让…让我休息一会。”卡德加低声抗议道，“我可是个五十多岁的老头子。”

恶魔猎手无视身体已经变得粉红、覆上一层薄汗的法师的抗议，阴茎规律地在每一次推开肠壁嫩肉时对准敏感点施力。

“伊利丹……”

恶魔猎手舔走法师颈侧的汗水：“你可以的。”

卡德加呜咽着接受体内肉棒的搅动，他想要放松，但如波浪袭来的快感使得他身子绷得如同上弦的弓，肉壁热情地缠住整根没入的阴茎。

肉刃在插入时龟头推开肠肉的摩擦，以及抽出时被死死吸住仿佛想要让它在体内多待一会的紧致，让伊利丹无可抑制地从喉头处发出愉悦的低吟声，他抬起卡德加的头扭向自己，舌头贪婪地与张开嘴喘息的法师交缠起来。

卡德加顾不上嘴唇被恶魔猎手尖锐牙齿划破的疼痛了，因为这微不足道的感觉完全无法与体内一阵阵炸裂的快感相提并论。

唇齿之间的柔情以及结合处的火热，让大法师再一次射了出来。

卡德加已经有点头晕，他如同缺氧的鱼一般急促呼吸着向前贴在墙壁上，想要寻求一丝凉意。

伊利丹舔走沾在齿尖的血腥味，露出了恶魔的笑容，他抓住法师的左右手按住，下半身继续挺动着。

“不…不……”卡德加带着几份可怜意味求饶了，“太多了，我没办法再来一次了。”

“你可以的，为了我。”伊利丹的话语中鼓励与命令并存，他的身体与卡德加贴得如此紧密，以至于法师都能够感受到他胸腔的震动。

卡德加聚集起身体最后一丝力量想要挣脱，却发现目前这个姿势自己根本没有办法逃开。他整个人上半身都被圈在伊利丹的怀中，被严实地压在墙壁上。分开的双腿无法使劲，向前抬起被墙壁挡住，向后则是恶魔猎手粗壮有力的大腿。伊利丹每一次挺身都让两人的囊袋打在一起，卡德加早已软绵的双腿被顶得大开、无法够着地面，整个身体的重量彻底落到恶魔猎手身上，在重力的作用下，阴茎能够插入到最深处。

伊利丹再次加快频率，比第一次更加狂热猛烈。卡德加感觉身体早已不是自己的，他只能无力地随着恶魔猎手的抽插、被钉在阴茎上起伏。

这一次虽然恶魔猎手没有直接碾磨，而是寻求自己快感的同时让龟头擦过敏感点，但经历过两次高潮的卡德加身体极度的敏感，任何刺激都如同电击一般。

大法师抽噎了起来，生理性泪水渗出了眼角，他不知道自己身在何处，又在干些什么，时间似乎停止了流动，世界只剩下肉体撞击湿漉漉的啪啪声，体内灼热的阴茎，以及如同扭曲虚空般混沌无边的快感。

或许过了很久，或许只有一瞬间。

卡德加拾回了丧失的神志，射了出来，就在他身体紧绷收缩的同时，伊利丹也低吼着攀到了高潮，精液悉数喷射在法师体内最深处。法师抽了抽鼻子，因为甬道被灌满液体的充实感而再度恍惚了一会儿。

呼出口气，伊利丹慢慢抽出了阴茎，卡德加呜咽了一声，感觉大量的液体从体内溢出，顺着大腿滴落。

伊利丹用指腹按了按被蹂躏过度没办法正常闭合的后穴，引得法师发出哀鸣。恶魔猎手把自己的精液涂抹在法师的大腿上：“现在，我能够想象，你被我的种子灌得满满的，绿色的精液溢出小穴，溅落在白皙的大腿上。我说过的，想象可以比视觉更加美妙。”

卡德加筋疲力尽瘫倒在身后的恶魔猎手怀里，逐渐感觉黑暗笼罩住自己，在失去意识的前一瞬，他只有一个小小的意识：哦，圣光啊，被操到晕过去？他该怎么面对圣光联军们啊！

 

再度醒来的时候，卡德加发现自己已躺回房间的床上，身子没了黏糊糊的感觉。他试着翻个身，却感觉四肢仿佛散架了般，酸软无力。

“你还好吗？”

法师转过头看向站在床边的人，不是伊利丹，是图拉扬。大主教一脸担心的表情，眉头紧皱。

“没事，我很好。”卡德加想打起精神让朋友放心，但他用尽全力的声音却依旧轻而沙哑。

“……”图拉扬捏了手，露出了不知所措的样子。“真的？你…你晕了过去，是伊利丹把你抱-送回房间的。”

卡德加脸红了起来，天呐，他真的被操晕了。

双方沉默了一会儿，圣骑士首先打破了尴尬：“你是自愿的吗？”

大法师瞪大了眼睛，什么，图拉扬以为自己是被强迫的？他连忙解释道：“我当然是自愿的，呃，我们只是……”

大主教的表情放松下来，然而仍带着几分不安：“其实——在你晕过去之前我来找过你的，你当时……”饶是活过了千年，图拉扬仍旧不太好意思直接描述他看到老友被操哭的场景，“一副很难受的样子。我差点就要拔剑冲上去了，多亏奥蕾莉亚把我拉住。”

卡德加忍不住笑了出来，他无法想像如果图拉扬出手了，会是怎样一番混乱，他摇摇头：“我是自愿的，嗯，那只是我和伊利丹的一点……情趣。”

图拉扬彻底放心了，但脸也更红了些，他可没想到一直都是单身的好友如今会如此……嗯，直面自我。圣骑士叹了口气：“那就好”。他本来想说些“注意点，我们是在阿古斯，燃烧军团的老巢”此类的话语，但话到嘴边还是收了回去。图拉扬相信，无论是卡德加还是伊利丹，永远都是将消灭军团放在第一位的。

两个人闲聊了几句，图拉扬就走开让卡德加好好休息了。

圣骑士刚消失，门口就浮现出伊利丹的身影。

恶魔猎手倚靠在门框上，双手抱胸，露出平日里最常摆出的姿态：“你醒了？”

卡德加侧身看着恶魔猎人，翻了个白眼：“我还在梦中。”

伊利丹勾起嘴角：“我说过会让你放松的。”

卡德加想了想，舔了舔嘴唇，笑道：“是的。”

“你准备好面对接下来的战斗了吗？”

“我准备好了。”

【END】

 

**注1** ：“我瞎了，但我不聋”，DOTA2的灵魂守卫（恶魔猎手）梗，和蛋总的“看我眼色行事”一个调调23333。

**注2** ：以上都取自在维迪卡尔上和卡德加的对话，德拉诺那个明显是剧情有bug，我改了一下。同时，我真的好怕卡德加和莫德菈被送作CP了，呜呜呜。

 

**注3** ：蛋总在空手入白刃的时候，手受伤了，流的是……绿色的血↓

**注4** ：和一般人类不同，恶魔猎手的身体是无法被圣光系的法术治愈的，按照理论他们只能靠吞噬同样的邪能生物体才能恢复。当然，这里也对应了CG。泽拉说he light will heal your scars!（圣光会治愈你的伤疤），但蛋总说I am my scars!，那些所谓“伤疤”根本不是伤疤，无需被治愈。

**注5** ：为此我还在镶金发过帖子吐槽，麦德三世回复过，图拉扬在千年战争的时候经历过一些事情，所以就……变了。唉。我不多讨论了，看截图吧。

 

**注6** ：洛萨的对话是在重返卡拉赞打败法力游龙之后，唉，卡德加的语气好纠结。污染的种子之类也不用说了，来自幻影那个boss。

     提醒一下， **卡德加倒不是真的戴了项圈，只是他衣服的领子是皮质项圈的样子，已经成为圈中默认二设，毕竟这个设计太……那啥** 了。

     另外 **Master=主人=导师** 这个梗我也不说了，最后的守护者里每次卡德加喊“master”我都好嘿嘿嘿。

     卡逗在书里看到自己死的幻象应该是对应《穿越黑暗之门》的，后来，后来大家都知道嘛，吃书。WOD的时候我也曾担心卡德加要死，结果事实证明，WOW里逗逼是最不容易死的……


End file.
